Just my luck
by Miyukiki-chan
Summary: kagome lives with her stepfather, mother and brother. kagomes step father, Hiretsukan, has tried to betroth her 12 times. kagome has tricked and driven them all off untill number 13 comes around, Its prince Inuyasha, and Its just her luck. kagome/Inuyasha
1. Sold out

Kagome, her mother, brother and stepfather lived in a very rich castle. Her real father had died when she was a little girl. Kagome was only 12 years now, her brother was older than she was and was moving out and fulfilling his dream of becoming an artist. Kagome often envied her brother, Souta. She wanted to move out and away from her stepfather too. Souta was all that kagome had left. He couldn't leave. She loved him. Souta was the only one that would stick up for her when she needed him. He protected her from her stepfathers' wrath.  
  
Her stepfather, Hiretsukan, wanted to marry kagome off as soon as possible. He always told her the words she hated the most, 'beautiful girls should be seen not heard.' She absolutely hated her stepfather. Her true and beloved father, Yosaotoko, was a kind and gentle man who always told her that he loved her and truly respected her. Hiretsukan was a Youkai who looked exactly like a human, except for his claws and fangs. He had dark hair like kagome's but it was not a pretty as hers, her brother often said when their stepfather was not around.  
  
Kagome's mother, Yosaon'a, never fended for kagome while Hiretsukan hurt her daughter or ordered her around like a servant. The only thing that Hiretsukan liked about kagome was her beauty, the beautiful she was the more men that would come and seek a marriage off kagome. This made kagome hate him even more.  
  
Kagome helped Souta pack everything he needed while he was gone. She wanted to think he was only going on a trip and was coming back but she knew he would never return. He was going to far away lands to go to a school for young men sculptures out of all Art Souta liked to sculpt and paint the most. The day of his departure he had given kagome a sculpture that could just barely fit in her palm, it was a sculpture of the castle, with kagome standing on the steps up to the grand opening doors, wearing her favorite pink kimono.  
  
Kagome cried and clutched his hand, never wanting to let go. He smiled at her and then whispered, "kagome let free my hand, you know I will always love and never forget you." Kagome stared at him and cried harder. those were the exact words father said before he died. "D-don't go! Who w-will protect me from Hiretsukan?" sobbed kagome.  
  
Exactly 4 years later kagome awoke from her dream of reliving the day Souta left. She got out of bed and put on a baby blue kimono with white lilies and yellow daisies. She slipped out of her chambers and into the corridor, out another door and into the parlor. She sat on the floor close to the warm fireplace. She watched the flames bounce up and down changing colors from red to blue to orange and back to red again, when someone entered the room.  
  
Kagome stiffened her shoulders trying hard not to look at her stepfather as he stood behind her. "What?" she sighed, still not looking at him. "Don't talk to me with your back turned." He sneered. "Fine then I wont talk to you." Said kagome grinning to herself. Hiretsukan slapped her. She turned to face him with a bloody check from where his claws grazed her cheek. "Now then, you'll think twice before speaking to me correct?" he said. "H-hai." Said kagome holding her sore cheek.  
  
"I have found another rich man interested in you, girl." Said Hiretsukan smirking at her. So far kagome had had 12 men come and try to set up a betrothal with kagome and she had purposely played tricks on them and driven them all off. Kagome tried to keep in her sly mischievous grin. "He shall come tonight." He said. "Whatever." Said kagome. "You shall be betrothed and I will be richer than I already am!" he said. Then he left.  
  
"What a somatsu." Said kagome. (It means jerk in Japanese) kagome made her way into the dinning area and seated her self in her normal spot, her mother sat at far end of the table Hiretsukan sat at the other far end and kagome sat in the middle all alone and far away from all. A maid brought kagome some porridge and cinnamon toasted bread. She began to eat very slowly thinking of ways to drive this 'rich man' that she had no Idea about. This man would be the thirteenth man that she would drive away, she thought, 13, bad luck.  
  
The day went by quickly and before kagome new it she was sitting in the great room, (A/n the room that the great front doors open up to.) waiting to meet another cold rich jerk.  
  
The man entered, Hiretsukan welcomed the man, "Welcome, Prince Inuyasha, to my Great castle." He said. "And this is my Lovely daughter, Kagome." He said in fake delightful tone. Since when did he call kagome his daughter? Thought kagome angrily. She stepped forward and curtsied, smiling. Even though she didn't want to. The man was a hanyou with silver hair and golden eyes. He was also a prince as Hiretsukan said. The man called inuyasha smirked at the sight of kagome. Kagome relised her kimono was extremely tight, showing off her curves. Kagome blushed and turn her face away. This is gonna be a tough one, thought kagome.  
  
They ate dinner and her stepfather told Inuyasha of kagome, she was the most beautiful girl in the valley and was obedient and clever and was in perfect health. Inuyasha told Hiretsukan how much he was willing to pay for kagome, as Hiretsukan's eyes bounce at the mention of it.  
  
Authors note~~~~~~~~~~ so, did you like my first chapter? I thought it was pretty good. Check out my other story too, I was raised by a demon. Well please read and review. 


	2. enough salad dressing in a life time

Author's note- Hi Its me. I love you all! Your all so generous!!! This is so cool! ^.^!!  
  
~~~~~~~~Inu pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha really didn't want to marry at all. The girl, kagome was certainly beautiful. The money that he needed to give her stepfather had all come from his father. Inuyasha lived with his father and brother. His father saw it fit for him to find a mate. He didn't like the Idea of wedding a human but his father said that he had other reasons for picking this particular girl.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he continued the girls tormenting and tricks for the last hour. He wouldn't give up though, this girl was stubborn and he wanted her to find out just how stubborn he was too. As kagome gave his ears a yank, he smirked at her, not that it hurt him. That was like a feather landing on a pillow. Kagome glared at him in return.  
  
What a mysterious woman. I can tell she obviously doesn't want a marriage either and Is trying to make my life living hell, so I'll just have to make hers too. "Say, ah, kagome?" he said grinning. "Yes?" she said faking a smile. 'bastard' he heard her mutter under her breath. "Your coming home with me tonight." He said adding another smirk to his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Kag. Pov. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um then I hope you don't mind my terrible disease!" said kagome quickly. "What disease?" growled Hiretsukan. "You remember! The one that doesn't allow me to....Um...have children! Yeah that's it! And I am always throwing up!" said kagome. "Don't fool yourself girl I know you're in perfect health." Said Hiretsukan. "Well then me and you Inuyasha can have dinner like this always! I'm ALWAYS adding the fun in at supper, and I cant wait to meet your family! Do they have god ears too?" said kagome hopping this was making him nervous. It was, she could tell.  
  
~~~~~~~~Inu pov.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Great, now she can piss off my family too. This might be fun..I'd like to see sesshoumaru deal with this girl. Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha was getting restless with her tricks and lie's about different diseases that she used as excuses. This was going to end now. "I have many doctors that deal with that sort of thing kagome," said Inuyasha as he thought he couldn't wait for her to meet Miroku.  
  
~~~~~~~Kag pov.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was settled. She had to leave now. This damn prince just didn't know when to give up. Well If I cant make him go away now wait till I get to his house and we'll see who's High and mighty. She thought grinning. Inuyasha must have saw this and grinned back. Baka, she shook her head. ***  
  
Kagome looked up at the huge castle In front of her. It was the largest thing she ever saw. Inuyasha took kagome's arm. Kagome sneezed on him. Kagome smiled. This was gonna be fun! "Inuyasha my boy." Said a man with a slight snarl to his voice. This had to be Inuyasha's dad. "Father this is the girl you requested." He said. Kagome froze. What was he talking about? She thought. "Yes it is," Inutiasho said circling her and looking at her from all angles. I wish he would stop looking at me. Kagome thought. "Sango!" yelled Inutiasho. "Yes Lord Inutiasho?" said a woman in a maids outfit with long dark hair. "Take her to her room." He said. "Inuyasha into my study while we talk." Said Inutiasho.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~with kagome.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The maid, Sango, looked nice. She led kagome to a large and beautiful room with a large balcony overseeing the valley. "So you're the one Inuyasha is marring?" said Sango. "I wish I wasn't." said kagome. "They forced me." Said kagome. "Oh." Was all the maid could say. Kagome plopped down on the bed as Sango left. This sucked big time. She was going to kill Hiretsukan for this. Kagome's mother didn't stand up for her as she never did. Kagome was never going to see her again. Kagome missed her real mother. Not the mother that Hiretsukan changed. Her mother used to be kind and gentle and nice. But when kagome's father died, she lost hope she just didn't care anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~with Inuyasha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Inuyasha this girl, as I have said before, is no ordinary girl. She is the new protector of the jewel of four souls and a miko. She is very powerful and dangerous if she finds this out. Well will of course tell her after we gain her full trust. We cant have her running off hating you with the power inside her unlocked." Sneered Inutiasho. "So don't kill her." He said. "Yeah, Yeah . What ever." Said Inuyasha in a bored tone. His father said not to kill her..that didn't mean Inuyasha still couldn't toy with her. He smirked and started walking in the direction of kagome's chambers.  
  
Kagome looked up from her resting position from the bed. Inuyasha entered. "What?" said kagome not caring if she sounded rude. "What what? Don't I have a right to walk in whichever room I please in MY house?" said Inuyasha. "It seems your attitude has changed a lot." Said kagome. "Let me lay down some ground rules, wench. One, don't think your ass is getting out of this room unless I say so. Two, obey me and don't question me. And three, put this on and come downstairs." He said throwing her a beautiful, though black, kimono. ***  
  
Kagome entered the large luxurious dinning room looking extremely nervous. Inuyasha and another guy who looked like him were there, Inutiasho wasn't there because they said he was too busy. A maid offered her a seat next to Inuyasha and she sat down. Inuyasha looked at her. She was beautiful. Kagome looked around at the man that looked like Inuyasha. "I am Lord Sesshoumaru. Keep outta my way and we'll get along just fine." He said.  
  
Kagome scowled. It must be genetic to be rude in this family. She thought. "Kagome." Said Inuyasha. "What?" she said. "Never mind." He said. Kagome scowled again. What a Baka. She thought. Kagome ate in silence. When dinner was over Inuyasha took her arm tightly and had a servant take her back to her room telling her not to leave the room at all until he came to get her. "I don't have to listen to you!" said kagome. "Yes as my wife you do!" he said. "No I don't!" she yelled at him pushing him a little.  
  
"Oh yes you do bitch!" said Inuyasha grabbing her arms and dragging her upstairs to her room. "Damn you!" she yelled at him as he threw her into her room and locked the door. "God I wish," kagome cut short by, "Better be careful what you wish for." Said Inutiasho. "Great its you." Said kagome. "And why not? I can say whatever I like." she said. "Not If you want it to become true." He said. "But I do want it true." Said kagome. "And what was it all about you saying that I was needed for greater reasons than being a human!?" she said not knowing she was yelling at a lord who could easily rip her in half.  
  
"When the time is right, young girl. Then you can know." He said. "When will then time be right and what the hell are you talking about?" she yelled. Inutiasho left. Kagome sat atop the bed and sighed. What was this all about? And why? Why her as Inuyasha's wife? This is soo confusing! "I'm back wench." said Inuyasha. "Don't call me that." She huffed. "I am a prince and in a few days you will be a princess." He said enjoying the look of pure hatred on her face. 'If I have to suffer than she has to suffer' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome was called to breakfast that morning. It was just the beginning of winter and she was wearing a kimono that the sleeves reached the floor. Inuyasha grinned when she struggled to feed herself and she knew he picked this out on purpose. "Need help kagome?" Inuyasha smirked. "No! I don't need your help!" said kagome. Sesshoumaru watched this highly amused. Kagome ended up sighing and leaned back into her chair not haven eaten a thing. Inuyasha was on the verge of laughing so he ordered a servant to feed kagome her cinnamon porridge.  
  
"No! I said I can feed myself.I'm just not hungry!" she said. "Don't lie kagome I'm a hanyou I can smell it. "Well if you hadn't purposely picked this outfit out then we wouldn't be having this trouble!" she said. "Ok whatever just open wide!" he said forcing a spoon of porridge into her mouth. "Hey! I already told you," Inuyasha plunged another spoon in her mouth.  
  
"This isn't funny!" she said swallowing her food. "Yes it is!" he laughed. "Jerk..." kagome mumbled. "Oh and I can hear you to!" he laughed. "Good! Then you should have also heard earlier when I called you a complete idiot!" she yelled.  
  
Kagome stomped up to her room full of fury and anger. "Kagome, w-wait. Come back here!" he said in-between laughs. Kagome glared up at him and slapped him. Slapped him really hard for a human. "Ow, you bitch!" he said tackling her to the floor. "Get off bastard!" she yelled kicking him. Inuyasha pinned her legs down using his own and help her hands.  
  
"IM IN CONTROL NOT YOU KAGOME!" he yelled at her. Kagome stopped struggling and stared at him. "DO YOU GOD DAMN UNDERSTAND?" He yelled. "Hai." She said not looking at him. "Good." He said. "No wonder you brother left you, you're a complete bitch." He said. Kagome froze and looked at the floor her bangs covering her eyes as a tear flickered down her cheek. Inuyasha imediatly saw the tears. "Whatever...err...sorry." he said weirdly. Kagome sobbed harder. "Look I said sorry just stop fucking crying!" he said. "I just want to be alone." She said. "Fine bitch!" he yelled slamming the door on his way out. Kagome glared at the door as he left. "Damn it he doesn't even know how hard it is. My father died when I was a child my mother marries a jerk that wants me betrothed and out of the way, my brother leaves me and my mother doesn't give a damn now. Or at least she is too scared of Hiretsukan to say anything!" she said.  
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped as he heard kagome say all this. "I'm sorry kagome." He whispered before walking out.  
  
That night at dinner kagome said as little as possible to any of them. Lord Inutiasho was there as well as Inuyasha and sesshoumaru. Kagome felt as if she didn't belong here, she wanted to be with her brother and her once loving mother. "Kagome eat something damn it!" inuyasha yelled at her. "I'm not hungry." She said.  
  
"Yes you are. Here, eat this," he said throwing a piece of broccoli at her head then bounced off. "Sesshoumaru would you be as so kind to pass the dressing?" said kagome. Sesshoumaru passed it. Kagome smiled an evil grin and dumped the large bowl of salad dressing on him. "What the hell bitch!" said inuyasha. "If you all will please excuse me.." Said kagome running out of the room and bursting out laughing.  
  
Author's note- sorry that it took so long for me to update, I tried to make it a long chapter. Well thanks please review!!! ~ * ~ melody. 


	3. A trip to the village

Authors note- Yay! Im back again! I finally found it!!!! Im so happy!!! I will update lots more because I haven't lately cuz my CPU crashed. Im sorry about that.  
  
Kagome ran down the hall laughing. For a few seconds she forgot all about her problems, she forgot about her being married to Inuyasha and living with a house of jerks, she was happy ok well maybe not happy but at least she was having fun torturing Inuyasha.....  
  
She reached her room and opened the door. Then she slipped into a cozy arm chair and relaxed. "Finally......some alone time." kagome murmured. "I don't think so wench!" said someone obviously furious from behind her. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha. "What now! I went to dinner at least! Just leave me alone!" said kagome. "No way, you embarrassed me now you are gonna get what you deserve." said Inuyasha smirking, his hands behind his back. "What's that?" Said kagome suspiciously. "YOU FORGOT DESERT!" yelled inuyasha dumping a big bowl of vanilla pudding on her.  
  
Kagome was covered in it. "You jerk!" yelled kagome chasing after him. Inuyasha ran around the room teasing her. "Too slow!" he said. "Oh yeah!" said kagome jumping up and grabbing his feet tripping him. *THUMP* "ha! Thats what you get!" said kagome triumphantly.  
  
Kagome looked around and stopped smiling. The room, her room was covered in pudding and salad dressing. Inuyasha noticed this too. "I guess your not getting much sleep tonight considering you cant stay in here!!" laughed Inuyasha. Kagome shot him a death glare."Im taking a bath ok." she said, walking off. * * *  
  
~Kagome's pov.~ Kagome tiptoed up to Inuyasha's room and peaked in threw the door, there he was fast asleep. Awwww, he almost looks cute when he sleeps......wait! No no! I am here for revenge! She walked up to the bed and, pushed him off. "Ahh! What the hell!" yelled inuyasha.  
  
Kagome jumped into his bed. "Get off wench this is my bed." he growled at her. "No way you ruined my room I get yours." said kagome. "HEY!" yelled Inuyasha. But she wasn't listening... She was.....Asleep!?!.  
  
~Inuyasha's pov.~ No way she could fall asleep this fast. "Get up." said Inuyasha poking her in the stomach. She didn't budge. "Shit....." said Inuyasha.* * *  
  
~the next morning~ kagome mumbled and woke. "What the hell am I doing like this?!?!" whispered kagome. Kagome was sleeping with Inuyasha, his arm around her waist, kagome's head on his shoulder and her hand resting on his chest. Kagome tried to get up. "Help!!!! get me out!!!" kagome said to herself.  
  
~Inuyasha's pov~ I nuyasha lay with his eyes closed in bed. He was awake but was enjoying the girls distress. 'Feh its what she deserves.......' he thought to himself. "Inuyasha." the girl said poking him. "Wake up. Oh Inuyasha." she said louder. Kagome went up to his ear and yelled, "INUYASHA GET UP!" Inuyasha jumped up a foot high and rubbed his ears. "Damn it girl, that voice could kill." he said pissed off. * * *  
  
~regular Pov~ Everyone sat at the breakfast table. kagome, still in a bad mood from having to sleep with Inuyasha. She ate her cinnamon toast quietly listening to everyone. Inuyasha was mumbling something about the porridge and Inutiasho was talking to sesshoumaru quietly about some sort of new found powers....or something......she listened more intently..... "so this girl is a miko? She doesnt look it." said sesshoumaru and kagome could barely make out the words. She only heard, girl and miko....... 'hmmm' she wondered.  
  
~kagome pov.~ Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He really was sorta cute....WAIT! No! No he isn't! But his eyes, they were so beautiful......and his little ears!!!!SHIT KAGOME STOP THINKING LIKE THIS! Kagome finished her toast and she excused herself, "I am finished and would like to be excused." "Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled. "Men......." she mumbled walking off. I wonder what there is to do in this place.  
  
kagome walked down numerous hallways, left, right, right again......and on. She was completely lost. Well maybe I should take theses stairs. Kagome walked up the stairs. It seemed to take forever to get to the top, but when she did.....oh!  
  
Kagome got to the top. It was a small circle room with a huge balcony. Kagome ran up to the balcony. She could see all over the castle and the grassy gardens. It was so..........  
  
"Beautiful." said a figure behind her. She twirled around. "Oh Inuyasha. You scared me." said kagome, a hand over her heart. "Yes it is beautiful." said kagome.  
  
~Inuyasha's pov.~ She is so wonderful. Why cant I breathe whenever I think of her? (A/n yeah I know but I love that song) "Inuyasha? Maybe we can go outside. To town. I have never been here before." said the girl still looking out at the town in the far distance. "Ok." was all he could say. He just couldn't say no to her.  
  
~dinner time~ kagome was in a great mood. Wich was odd considering she just got sold for marriage a few days ago. But she was looking forward to looking around town. Maybe meeting people. Seeing someone that wont yell at her for once.  
  
"Father. Im going out to town tomorrow morning." said Inuyasha as if it wasn't a big deal. "Right, I need you to pick me up a package while your there." said Inutiasho. "Sure." said Inuyasha wondering what the package was. * * *  
  
~kagome's pov~ k agome was in her now pudding free room. She just took a bath and felt great. She was free of all her troubles. And tomorrow she would be free. Or at least she would try to. Maybe I can escape. But with Inuyasha's extra fast strength it would be very hard. She would have to distract him some how......she would find a way......kagome yawned and fell asleep thinking of ways to get out.* * *  
  
when she woke it was dinner time and she was hungry. She got out of bed and brushed her hair. Kagome looked threw her large wardrobe and pulled out a white Kimono with pink blossoms on them. She dressed and walked down stairs to the dinning room.  
  
When she got there everyone was already full. Everyone was assembled. She sat down and looked around. Everyone had stopped eating and looked at her. It seemed as if they had been talking before she entered. Maybe about her. Maybe they knew something. "Um.......sorry Im late?" said kagome nervously. "Thats quite alright" said Inutiasho keeping on a serious face.  
  
"I just got up....."she said still confused. They stayed quiet. She couldn't take it. They knew something. "Ok spill it, I know you know something." said kagome crossing her arms expecting an explanation. She didn't get one. "This isn't funny. Tell me!" she urged. "Kagome." said Inuyasha seriously. "What?" she said looking at him. "Shut up." he said looking at sesshoumaru. Kagome looked at him too. His eyes were glowing red. "Why are-" said kagome getting cut off.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached across and the front of her kimono and pulling her forward onto the table. "What the hell are you doing?!?" she yelled. Inuyasha wasn't doing anything but watching. Sesshoumaru raised his hands about to strike when kagome threw her hands up in front of her, In defense, she let out a huge pink light, which blasted Sesshoumaru across the room. Kagome collapsed on the table looking at her hands and breathing hard.  
  
"How did I do that?" she said with exhaustion. "She is." said sesshoumaru sitting down at the table. "Is what?" said kagome. "That wasn't even her full strength." said Inutiasho. "What do you mean?" said kagome. "A miko." said Inuyasha, "You are a miko." Kagome was silent. "I thought they were just fairytales." she said. "You are they only one left." said Inutiasho. "No I am not. Thats not true. Your lying."said kagome. "Listen to me kagome, You Are a miko! Ok you are so there's no point in denying it. How else could you produce such a blast?" said Inuyasha. "But she has it also. I can feel it." said sesshoumaru coldly.  
  
"We all can." said Inutiasho. "Can what?" said kagome. "You are the protector of the jewel of fours souls." said sesshoumaru. "I am?" she said. "How can I be?" she said. "How can you not be? How did you do that? What are all your other powers? Are you safe?" said Inuyasha. "There are always questions but never enough answers." he said.  
  
"Then if what you say is true then why didnt I know before and why doesnt my father know?" she said. "He does know. And the only way for the jewel to emerge is for.....you to find love." said Inutiasho. "So thats why he wanted to marry me off." she said. "But that doesnt mean I will find love." she said coldly. "I don't want to be here. I never wanted to. But I was never given a choice." she snarled. "Kagome.......I....." said Inuyasha. "Shut up. I never chose to be here and I never wanted to be here, so leave me alone so I can pretend Im not here!" she yelled running out of the room.  
  
"Damn bitch." said Inuyasha running after her.  
  
K agome raced down the corridor to her room slamming the door shut. But Inuyasha knocked the entire door down running after her. She walked all the way across the room and sat on the window seat. "Listen to me now bitch!" yelled Inuyasha grabbing her wrists and pulling her in front of him. She fell to her knees and looked at the floor. "You're a miko like it or not, You are the protector or the shikon no tama like it or not, AND you live with me like it or not." he yelled.  
  
"Fine." kagome said. "Alright, now do you want to go to town or not?" he said. "yes I would like to." said kagome. "Then out we go." he said. We entered a carriage with a single horse and a driver. "To town." said Inuyasha. The horse started to trot along the long stone road. At first we said nothing. I was still mad at him. Really mad. But it was sorta enjoyable, looking at all the scenery they passed by. "Inuyasha?" I said suddenly. "Hmmm?" he said. "Well, thanks, for taking me out." I said quietly. He looked surprised. I saw him smile. Wich was a first. * * *  
  
Kagome POV: I emerged from the carriage into town laughing with Inuyasha, he had just told about the time they had held a ball when he was 4, seshoumaru had been flicking peas at inuyasha, when one missed and landed in Inu's goblet, Inuyasha had spit it all out In his fathers face in front of a full court!  
  
I looked around, everyone seemed to have stopped doing anything to look at us. Then after a few secounds, they continued their work. I walked down the long golden sidewalks of the market place, I looked in every direction I could as we passed. "Inuyasha this is wonderful." I said. There were people selling, foods, herbs, kimono's, shoes, everything. It was a beautiful town.  
  
"It is." he said, showing no emotion. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked pointedly over at a group of children. They were circling another child, who seemed to be a Kitsune. I slowly walked over there, with Inuyasha in Tow. They seemed to be beating up on the kitsune. "Hey!" I yelled, running into the circle. "All of you stop it right now!" I said angerly picking up the small fox. The children were all glaring at him. "Why in the world would you hurt someone that hasn't done ANYTHING to you?" I yelled. "Well just look at him! He's a demon! Demons aren't welcome here!" one of the children teased. "I want you all to apologize right now!" I said angerly. "Sorry." they said Unamonously. I picked up the small child in my arms and checked to see if it was ok. -Inuyasha's POV- "It is." I said, showing no emotion. "What's wrong?" she asked. I looked pointedly over at a group of children. They were circling another child, who seemed to be a Kitsune. She slowly walked over there, with me in Tow. They seemed to be beating up on the kitsune. "Hey!" she yelled, running into the circle. "All of you stop it right now!" she said angerly picking up the small fox. The children were all glaring at him.  
  
"Why in the world would you hurt someone that hasn't done ANYTHING to you?" she yelled. "Well just look at him! He's a demon! Demons aren't welcome here!" one of the children teased. "I want you all to apologize right now!" she said angerly. "Sorry." they said Unamonously. kagome picked up the small child in her arms and checked to see if it was ok.  
  
This is just like......how I was treated. Not welcome. Always feared. Hated. I snapped out of my thoughts when kagome asked me something. "can I take him back with me to the castle?" she said. "what would you do with a dirty little runt?" I said. "he's not dirty Inuyasha!" she said scowling. "your taking care of him." I said. -kagome pov- we spent the next couple of hours shopping, and getting to know shippou. He turned out to be a cute kid. It was nearly sunset when we decided to go home. It had been....an ok day..  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: THIS chapter was really bad, but I ran out of Ideas, gimme some pointers on what you think would make this story improve, I finally updated! Read and review! 


	4. Snowball fights, necklace frights

Authors note: Hey its melody and im coming along with another chapter. Truly sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. It's just that I was in deep trouble of failing this year in school and I needed to focus on that. But now its summer time and I am focusing 110% on my stories!!!   
  
Kag. POV  
  
Kagome woke the next morning, peacefully. She had a little ball of fur in her arms, known as shippou. She had learned a lot about Shippou. He was an orphan, whose parents were killed by the infamous Thunder Brothers. In just a few short hours she learned to love this innocent child. Inuyasha on the other hand, wasn't so kind to the kitsune. He would pound on Shippou for the simplest of questions.  
  
She slipped out from under the covers, careful not to disturb the little one, and looked into the sleek cherry oak wardrobe. I decided to put one on that I bought from the market. It was a pastel green kimono embroidered with pink sakura petals. She put her hair in two buns on the side of her head, and tied matching ribbons into them.  
  
"Wow kagome, you look pretty." A sleepy shippou said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Thank you shippou, would you like to wear one of the kimonos I bought you today?" I asked. "Yeah!" he said excitedly. I let him choose one of the four. He ended up choosing the teal green one with spinning tops embroidered on it.  
  
He looked positively cute! I looked in the drawer for some socks, but also found my necklace. I smirked. It was a subduing necklace I had brought two just incase Inuyasha was too much to handle. One was a purple color, the other was frosted glass. I slipped the purple one into my pocket...just in case....  
  
We walked down to breakfast, not caring about being late. Then we ran into Inuyasha. "Hey what are you doing not at breakfast?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't _You_ at breakfast?" I said. "Coming to find you!" He said defensively. "Well then fine!" I argued. "Wait, he can't eat with us!" Inuyasha said pointing at shippou. "Of couse hes eating with us!" she said angerly. "Then _YOU'RE_ not eating with us!" Inuyasha yelled. "Ok fine! Then im not eating with you!" I yelled pushing him.  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
She would rather eat with that dirty brat then me?!? What is her problem!?! That's it. She _Will _eat with me whether she likes to or not! "Fine the stupid brat can eat with us but you have to eat this time!" he said angerly. "Fine." She said. "That's right! Yeah! You better say fine!" I said importantly. "Come on shippou." She said patting her shoulder. The runt jumped on. Stupid fox. We entered the dinning room. To there surprise, Inutiasho was not there.  
  
"Where is father?" I questioned to Sesshoumaru. "Where he is at all times in not your business. I do not question where you are with the wench, so do not question me." He said coldly. I glared at Sesshoumaru. He always thought he was better. He was wrong. I looked over at kagome who was sharing quite a large stack of pancakes with Shippou. She must have been hungry. I grinned as she looked at me. "Why the cocky grin?" she said arching one of her delicate eyebrows.  
  
Kagome POV  
  
I had just ordered a large stack of pancakes for shippou and me when I saw Inuyasha put up a grin. "Why the cocky grin?" I said arching an eyebrow. "No reason." He said. "So Sesshoumaru. You are full demon and Inuyasha is half demon?" I asked. "Yes. Inuyasha always was the weaker one." He said coldly.  
  
"I see. Is that true Inuyasha?" I said grinning. "What the hell do you mean, is it true? Of course not!" he said angerly. "Ok Inuyasha, what ever you say." It felt good to piss him off, but I figured I better apologize. "Im sorry Inuyasha, I was just playin'." I said giggling.  
  
"Kagome can we go play later?" Shippou said. "Of course we can, Shippou." I said politely. "Its only a few weeks till Christmas, and it should be snowing soon." I said gazing out the window. "It is snowing." Inuyasha said. "Oh! Well then we can play in the snow!" I said happily. "And make snow kitsunes! And snow angels!" Shippou said so excitedly, he bounced up and knocked to pancakes over. "Oopsies." He said. "Its ok shippou, Im glad it didn't spill on either of us." I said.  
  
It was immediately cleaned up. I walked up to my room with shippou, and Inuyasha following. I let him pull on some little fleece boots, and I did so too. "Are you coming Inuyasha?" I said. "Sure." He sighed. We walked downstairs, threw a corridor I had never been down before. It was full of black doors, with red numbers on them, numbered one- twenty.  
  
I became mesmerized by the hallway and stopped; about to pull open a door, door 12 it read. I had my hand on the door knob. "Kagome don't!" Inuyasha yelled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "Kagome listen to me. Never ever, go into any of these doors. Ok? It's very important. Never go into these." He said seriously. "But what is in there?" Shippou asked. "I can't say. But, as long as you don't go in, you shouldn't find out." Inuyasha said. "Let's go now." He said. I took one last look at the door.  
  
What is it that could be behind one of these? I looked at the number again, before running ahead to catch up with them.   
  
Regular POV  
  
"Die!" Yelled Inuyasha pelting a snowball at kagome. Kagome dodged it. "You will never win!" Kagome yelled, throwing one at Inuyasha. "Mwuhahahahhaha!" she put on a fake sinister laugh. "Hey kagome!!!! Look what I made!!!" Shippou called. It was a snowman, well a snow kitsune. "Its cute shippou!" she yelled back smiling.  
  
Shippou made a few jumps up to kagome's shoulder and started whispering in her ear. Inuyasha looked at them suspiciously before climbing up a tree and watching. Shippou walked off somewhere. Inuyasha watched kagome sit on a snow less stump. "I wish...Souta was here." She whispered. She wanted to see her brother eh? Well maybe she would... suddenly out of no where Inuyasha was pushed out from his tree and into the snow.  
  
"Arghhhh!! Booooo!!!" yelled a big pink bubble with eyes and a mouth. "What the hell!?!" Inuyasha yelled. He looked up at the bubble. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled. Shippou changed back. "hahahahahahaha! Inuyasha I scared you!!" Shippou said with glee. Kagome was in a laughing fit. "Why you stupid little runt!" Inuyasha yelled running after a still laughing shippou, a few good poundings had shippou swirly eyed. Inuyasha snuck up to a giggling kagome. With his god like speeds, he swept her up and ran the lake. Holding her upside down, by her ankle, over the freezing lake, he started to laugh.  
  
She however, didn't think it was funny. "Inuyasha! Let me go!" she said angerly. "Not this time!!! You laughed at me!" he said lividly. "Inuyasha if it were me, you would have laughed at me too!!!" She said. She did have a point...oh well. Before he could drop her she pulled something out of her pocket and shoved it around his neck. "SIT!!!" she screamed.  
  
He was instantly pulled down with a heavy force, and fumbled into the lake. Of course, he still had a hold of kagome, so she took the fall with him. They broke the surface, and swam to shore. "What the fuck is this?!?!" he said trying to pull it off. "It's a subduing spell.  
  
On my command, you get sent flying towards the ground, when you get a little out of hand." She said grinning. "Take it off!" he commanded. "Actually....I think it looks cute! And there is no way im taking if off, the second I did you would kill me!" she said innocently. "That can still be arranged." He said pulling out his claws and grinning. "Sit." She said. He fell again. "Well I better get shippou, its freezing!!" she said happily.  
  
Inuyasha POV Oh no. that little bitch didn't. This stupid necklace. She was going to get it. That one word...'sit' seemed to command him. There had to be a way to get it off. He walked up to the castle alone.  
  
How dare her... He didn't want his father or Sesshoumaru to find out that he had been dumb founded by a mere human. Wait, wrong. She was a miko. But still a human. He hid the necklace under his Gi. Maybe if he convinced her that he had gotten it off, she wouldn't say it anymore...but of course, she could always say it again to find out....  
  
With Kagome, Her POV  
  
I dried shippou and myself off, and sat next to a roaring fire. Shippou sat in my lap. I felt sorta bad...for Inuyasha, I thought I was getting back at him, but I wasn't. I was hurting him. I don't know why I felt it, but I decided to push that information away. Shippou had fallen asleep and I decided to put him in bed.  
  
Souta used to tuck me in bed... how I missed him. I walked out and figured I better get some dinner for shippou and I. I walked down to the kitchen. "You need anything sweetie?" the kitchen maid asked. "Um, can I have some oden, ramen and pepper chopped chicken on a tray please?" I asked politely. "You're not dinning with the Tiasho's?" she asked. "I don't think I should...Inuyasha is really mad at me." I said.  
  
"Ok sweetie. I'll send it up there with some tea in a little while." She said smiling. "Thanks." I said. I walked back up to my room. And I bumped into Sesshoumaru. "Oh, Im sorry." I said. "You should come down to eat." He said masking his face. "I don't think I should...Inuyasha is really pissed at me." I said. "What could you have down to the half breed?" he said.  
  
"I put a subduing spell on him. So whenever I say sit-"I was cut off by a very loud thump and a string of curses. "Inuyasha?" I said. "What wench?" he said angerly. "Well that's what happens." I said to Sesshoumaru. "Very clever miko." He said stalking off to dinner. Did the cold Sesshoumaru, just complement me?!? Heh. I guess he did.  
  
"You are to come down to dinner." Inuyasha said grabbing my wrist. "I can't, shippou is sleeping and I asked to kitchen maid to send food up there for us." I said. "Well you can leave shippou there." He said. "I don't want to." I said. "Fine, eat in your room for all I care!" he said. "That's what I was going to do baka!" I said making him sound stupid.  
  
I ate dinner in my bedroom with shippou. We ate it quickly, and fell asleep soon after that. "Good night shippou." I said closing my eyes. "Good night...mommy..." he said sleepily. Aww!!! Shippou just called me mommy! Poor fella! I thought sympathetically before falling asleep.  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone! Well I tried to make it sorta long! I know its sorta short, but more to come I promise! Review if you wanna! I don't demand reviews. I only ask and if you want to it makes me happy. I don't hold my stories ransom. Lol. bye Mel 


End file.
